


Art: 'Another place, another time' and 'Sunrise' (SGA Big Bang 2009)

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art accompanying sgamadison's amazing story, <a href="http://sgabigbang.talkoncorners.net/?view=fic&id=64">'Second Verse'</a> in the 2009 SGA Big Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: 'Another place, another time' and 'Sunrise' (SGA Big Bang 2009)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Second Verse"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/64759) by [sgamadison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgamadison/pseuds/sgamadison). 



> Disclaimer: These characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This manipulation is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.
> 
> Notes:  
> Grateful thanks to [](http://berlinghoff79.livejournal.com/profile)[**berlinghoff79**](http://berlinghoff79.livejournal.com/) , [](http://lantean-drift.livejournal.com/profile)[**lantean_drift**](http://lantean-drift.livejournal.com/) , [](http://liresius.livejournal.com/profile)[**liresius**](http://liresius.livejournal.com/) , [](http://the-cephalopod.livejournal.com/profile)[**the_cephalopod**](http://the-cephalopod.livejournal.com/) & [](http://xanthe.livejournal.com/profile)[**xanthe**](http://xanthe.livejournal.com/) for their support  & beta, & to [](http://sgamadison.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sgamadison.livejournal.com/)**sgamadison** for writing such an amazing  & beautiful story.

1\. _'Another place, another time'_

(The original Big Bang post is [_here._](http://community.livejournal.com/sgabigbangfb/63343.html#comments))

~*~

  


2\. _'Sunrise'_

(The original Big Bang post is [_here._](http://community.livejournal.com/sgabigbangfb/63639.html#comments))

**Author's Note:**

> ['Second Verse](http://sgabigbang.talkoncorners.net/?view=fic&id=64)' is a compelling & sometimes heart-breaking look at what might have happened to the Atlantis expedition if Rodney hadn't been there. It's a beautifully intricate AU showing what happens when this version of Atlantis does get a Rodney - & the far-reaching effects he has on everyone's lives, though most especially, of course, on John's.  
>  It's an exciting action adventure with wonderful characterisation but also a beautifully emotional journey that follows the often difficult path our boys have to travel to finally find each other - & happiness. ♥
> 
> I really can't rec this story enough - I _adore_ it.  
>  It's absolutely beautiful & a story that I've already read multiple times & will do again. ♥


End file.
